Mobile devices are powered by batteries of limited size and/or capacity. Typically, mobile devices are used for making phone calls, checking email, recording/playback of a picture/video, listening to radio, navigation, web browsing, playing games, managing devices, and performing calculations, among other things. Many of these actions utilize different processing units to perform some tasks. Examples of the processing unit include a central processing unit (CPU), a digital signal processor (DSP), a graphics processing unit (GPU), and the like. These processing units can typically consume a large amount of power in mobile devices. As such, it is beneficial to manage the power consumption of such processing units in order to prolong battery life.